


Supernatural Reader Inserts

by VandaPanda17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VandaPanda17/pseuds/VandaPanda17
Summary: A collection of reader inserts I wrote starring you, Sam, and Dean Winchester. The stories are all standalone unless stated otherwise and take place between Season 1 and Season 5. This will be an ongoing series. Most of these are pretty laid back, to be honest, nothing too horribly depressing, angsty, or dark. I do not write smut.I originally wrote these on Wattpad. The bulk of them are requests, which will be labelled as such. I don't mind taking requests still, but just know that I am horribly slow.





	1. Strawberry Cake (Civilian!Reader x Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're working in a drug store when Sam and Dean come in. Dean's sleazy and Sam's awkward, pretty much catching your attention. You think he's cute, but too bad you don't know how to talk to boys. He leaves and you resign yourself to the fact that you're never going to see him again. But then you do.

You worked at a drug store in a busy outlet mall, trying to make ends meet for school and apartment bills. It wasn't the life you wanted and you were always tired, but you told yourself that the hardwork will pay off eventually.

"Your total comes out to $26.78," you said to the tall brunet who stood before you. As he reached into his pocket for his wallet, you bagged away his purchases: a ton of beer, a couple porn magazines, and...sharpies. Okay.

"Here you go," he handed you some cash. "Gotta love em, huh?" he asked, referring to the porn magazines with a grin.

You ignored his comment but gave him a small smile, not wanting to make things too awkward. As you calculated his change another person walked over to the check out counter.

"Look, there's something suspicious about the..." he leaned in and whispered something to your current customer. He was also tall, taller actually, with longer brown hair that curled around his ears. You looked up from the change you held in you hand and accidentally made eye contact with him as he finished what he was saying. His mouth twitched a hesitantly awkward smile before he took a step back and sped out of the store.

_Okay...?_ you thought to yourself. These two were officially weird. You thanked the guy in front of you and handed him his bag, he winked before walking out.

You worked long hours practically every day, occasionally holding graveyard shifts. It didn't take you long to notice how often those two actually stopped by. You haven't seen them before that one time, so you assumed they were either new to the area or visiting. Lately there had been an influx of tourists, but these two didn't seem like tourists.

The taller one in particular peaked your interest. Yes, you thought he was cute and more tolerable than the other. The other guy was a bit too...you don't know, the typical player guy type? How did they even know each other? Were they related? _I mean, they do kinda look alike._

You were working the graveyard shift again, much to your delight. It was right after Christmas and the place was dead, people were probably at home spending time with their families. Something you wish you could be doing, but nope.

You sighed out loud and looked at the empty store before you, knowing that you were going to be stuck here for another six hours. Suddenly you heard the little bell on top of the entrance jingle and you turned to see a customer come in.

It was him, the taller brunet.

You felt your heart skip a beat and you inhaled sharply. "Hello," you spoke up, waving at him. "I'll be here if you have any questions." Usually you didn't say that to customers but he made eye contact and he was the only one here.

He smiled and returned the wave before disappearing into an aisle. _I shouldn't be this worked up about him, yeah he's cute but it's not like anything is going to happen between us. I don't even know his name._

Some time passed before he finally emerged from the back of the store. He placed a six pack case of beer on the counter along with some other snacks and...more sharpies? What the hell?

You started scanning the items with him standing there. Neither of you were talking, which wasn't out of the ordinary for you and some customers but it wasn't everyday that a customer gave you butterflies either. _I should say something,_ you thought.

"I didn't take you for much of a drinker," you said as you scanned the beer and put it in a bag.

"It's not for, I mean, I could drink it but..." his voice trailed off and you looked at him, amused by his flustered response. "It's for my brother," he finally said, putting his hand behind his head and looking away.

"Oh," you smiled. As you reached for another item, you remembered you haven't asked for identification to check his age. "I almost forgot, uh, ID please?"

He stared at you for a moment, as if what you asked wasn't registering in his mind.

"ID...?" you repeated while holding your fingers up to imitate the position of holding a card.

"Oh! R-right! Sorry about that I just," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I'm not used to getting asked that anymore, it's been a while."

You smiled, "It's just policy, I don't think you look like a twelve year old or anything."

He handed you his driver's license and you skimmed over it. _So his name is Sam Winchester._ You gave it back to him and finished scanning the rest of the products.

There was another bout of silence that enveloped the two of you, only the beeping of the register and soft music playing from the overhead radio filled the void.

"That'll be $19.14," you said, yawning mindlessly.

"Long night?" Sam asked. You hadn't gotten much sleep the night before actually, you were up catching up on assigned readings for class.

"Oh, uh," you reflexively put your hand over your mouth and nodded, before laughing softly. "Yeah, I...yeah. I'm here for a few more hours and I'd much rather be sleeping."

"I can relate," he answered, giving you a twenty dollar bill. You took it and the two of you made eye contact. You could feel your cheeks starting to burn and you just hoped it wasn't noticeable. God damn his good looks.

"Oh no, that's not a good thing," you laughed. "Panda eyes and sleep deprivation is never okay, but thanks for the solidarity." You handed him his change but he shook his head.

"You can keep it," Sam said, picking up his bag. "Thank you..." his voice lingered, waiting for you to tell him your name.

"(Y/N)," you answered quickly.

"Thank you, (Y/N)," Sam said, smiling at you. He did a small wave before turning and exiting the store.

The second he left you exhaled loudly, practically groaning. You had a successful exchange with a cute guy and for once you didn't embarrass yourself. You mentally patted yourself on the back. _Good job, (Y/N)._

\------------------------------

The adrenaline rush you got from talking with Sam wore off quickly and soon you found yourself back in a state of boredom. The hours dragged on and you barely had any business minus a couple of bikers. For the most part you were alone and finding it hard to not fall asleep and feel bitter.

The pop music overhead blared on and on, putting you almost in a sleepy trance. _I gotta stay awake_ , you told yourself, shaking your head vigorously and blinking.

The bell jingled again and you looked up at the entrance. It was Sam.

"Oh, hello," upon seeing him you perked up, instantly felt more awake. "Back again?" You turned to face him from behind the counter.

"Yeah," he answered. He was carrying a small white bag in his hand. You looked at it momentarily before meeting his eyes again.

"It's pretty late," you said. "Need more beer?"

"Actually," Sam walked over to you and placed the bag on the counter. "I figured you would like some company."

You raised an eyebrow, taken aback by his words. He opened up the bag and pulled out a small box, it was a strawberry cake.

"I mean, I hope I'm not bothering you or anything?" Sam handed you a fork.

"Not at all!"

The two of you looked at each other, an awkward pause having taken over. You weren't sure what to make of this. What was going on? A guy you just met bought you a cake and wants you to eat it with him. You barely had a conversation with him a few hours ago.

"Is this weird?" he asked suddenly. "This is weird, isn't it?" Sam slouched a little, his eyes darting all over the place. "I'm sorry--"

"No," you cut him off, reaching out with your free hand to touch his forearm. "You're fine," you said reassuringly. "I think it's really sweet, Sam," you said his name out loud for the first time and it felt different, but you liked it.

He relaxed and smiled at you, it was almost bashful. It made you happy that you weren't the only one who sucked at conversation. He seemed shy and that was incredibly endearing, also relatable.

"There's just a small problem," you said, you watched as the smile slipped away from his face. "I'm allergic to strawberries."

His eyes widened, "I am so sorry!" he exclaimed, voice raised. "I should have asked, I--"

You laughed, "It's okay! How about this," you patted his arm and told him to wait. You walked to the refrigerated area of the store and picked out a prepackaged vanilla cake. You quickly returned to the counter and placed it next to the cake Sam bought.

"I can't eat strawberries, but you can," you said slowly as you focused on opening the plastic container. "And I'll eat this!" you stuck your fork into the cake and took a bite, smiling at him.

Sam didn't say anything but responded with a grin and started to eat his cake as well.

"And since we're already here," you continued. You were going to take the plunge. It's not every day a cute guy buys you food, that wasn't the type of guy you wanted to let go. Besides, at this point wasn't he practically asking you out? "Are you free later?"

"I am," Sam answered and he looked at you.

"Good," you smiled, and the two of you continued to eat your desserts in a comfortable bliss.

//End.


	2. Style (Fiancee!Reader x Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of the song Style from Taylor Swift's album, 1989. While I personally believe that Dean Winchester is fully capable of being in a loving monogamous relationship (he's proven it), I wanted to write a piece to reflect this song, as well as explore the concept of Dean transitioning from a womanising bachelor to a fiance who is still a hunter stuck in his old ways.
> 
> Personally, this is my favourite fic I've written.

It was normal for him to disappear at days at a time, sometimes even weeks. Often you would not hear from him at all, but did that bother you? Not really, well..sometimes. Lately it had actually been bothering you a lot.

You knew he was a hunter on a very unreliable schedule, the job itself was described as being spontaneous. There was never really such a thing as taking a break. He couldn't help that he had to leave you on multiple occasions to deal with it...but you started to notice a pattern. Everytime he did stop by it was only for a night, only because he was in the area; and every morning of the next day he would leave you feeling more like a one night stand than his young fiancee. 

This time wasn't any different.

There he was once again after weeks of absence, standing before you with a duffle-bag on his shoulder and a smirk on his face. Dean Winchester had arrived as though he never left. You held the door open and stared at him, holding back a shiver induced by the autumn wind.

"Hey," he said. His voice was pleasant to your ears and your heart skipped a beat, it had been so long since you last heard him, last talked to him. He gave a suggestive nod towards your nightgown, "Are you going to let me in?" he asked, his tone was playful.

You took a step back and he entered your apartment. He let out a tired groan and dropped his bag to the floor, stretching his arms over his head.

"It's midnight," you said after you closed the door, rubbing your arms to warm yourself back up. Dean took note and saw the chance to wrap you in his arms. The familiar embrace and his scent brought back a rush of memories and any resentment you previously had started to fade. You leaned into him, grasping onto his shirt. "I missed you," you whispered.

He ran his fingers through your hair, glancing down at you, "I know, baby. I missed you, too."

Saying you felt safe in his arms was more than an understatement. Who else was more capable of protecting you than Dean Winchester himself? But you knew what this night would lead to and you knew you should just tell him to leave. It was no secret to you that he was not entirely faithful. He mignt not have answered your phone calls or replied to your text messages, but Sam did. And Sam was terrible at lying, you could read that boy like an open book.

You brought it up to Dean many times before. Never once did you let him know you were getting your information from Sam, and you articulated your concerns well enough in a manner that he would not suspect his little brother at all. The conversations never went anywhere because at the end of it all he would still say, "Well I can't stop thinking about you and I." _  
_

Logically speaking, his answer was less than satisfactory. If anything, it was extremely lazy and not well thought out. As if potential infidelity could be excused simply because he thought of you? Every time you would scoff, but every time you would stay. For some reason, his answer always somehow ended up being enough for you. 

Dean broke the hug after a few silent seconds and smiled, his green eyes sparkled with affection and yours softened with longing. "Let's go to bed," he said, reaching down to pick up his things. He started his way down the corridor and towards your bedroom, you trailed behind him.

"Did you eat yet?" you asked.

"Yeah, got something at a diner that was by the usual motel."

"I'm assuming Sam is there."

"Yeah."

You said nothing as Dean headed straight to your bathroom to change, leaving you feeling a little bit odd. He was talking less than usual, but then again so were you. You climbed into your bed and made yourself comfortable, turning the desk lamp on so Dean would not be in the dark when he returned.

It took him an awfully long time before you realised that he was showering. You laid there in bed, wondering about him. Had he just finished a job? Was there a job to be done in your area? Every time you asked him why he always stopped by without notice, he would simply say that it was because he missed you. But once again, just like always, his answer never truly satisfied you.

You always felt that he was withholding information. Many arguments started over that: the lack of information, the vague answers, the obvious change of subjects, amongst other issues like his excessive drinking habits. You rationalised that it was because of his occupation, it was dangerous for him to just tell you all of what he was doing. Being a hunter not only risked his life, but the lives of those around him.

You shook your head quickly as though to shake the thoughts out of your head.  _Stop thinking about it, (Y/N). Be glad and spend time with him._ A part of you wished he didn't come so late, you had a day full of work and stress and you had wanted to get a good night's rest. Especially since you had an important meeting to attend first thing tomorrow....but you immediately convinced yourself that that was a selfish thought and you pushed it aside. Dean was finally here, you wanted to be happy. You had to be happy.

\--------------------

By the time Dean emerged from the bathroom you had dosed off, only to be woken up by him getting into bed with you. He was not at all considerate with how much he was moving around and how much noise he was making, but you didn't complain. Once he was settled in under the covers, you turned to face him with a tired smile on your face.

"Are you really that sleepy?" he asked, facing you as well. You nodded and slid over, pulling his arm over your side. Dean obliged you with a hug and firmly pressed you against him. You relaxed into his arms and snuggled your face onto his chest, happy.

"How have you been?" You mumbled. You were sleepy, yes, but you wanted to talk to him. Who knows when would be the next time you get to see him again.

"Same old, same old," he said, he ran his fingers through your hair and started to play with it. "The job keeps me on my feet, but..." Dean went on to recount the small details of his life to you, how things were going between him and Sam, and other events that he felt you were allowed to know. As time passed, however, it became increasingly difficult for you to keep your eyes open. Dean playing with your hair did not help your attempts at staying awake, and before you knew it you were fast asleep again.

\--------------------

The next morning you woke up to your alarm going off around nine thirty. You mentally groaned, feeling exhausted and wishing you could go back to sleep again. While your thoughts initially drifted towards the big day you had ahead of you, you then remembered that Dean was there. A part of you was afraid to turn over...was he actually still there or had he left?

 _I'll have to move eventually_ , you thought, trying to convince yourself to face your fears. _I only have an hour before work, I need to get ready._ To be honest, you already knew what to expect. Especially since you gradually started to feel the lack of warmth coming from behind you.

You weren't sure whether or not to let out a sigh of disappointment or give a shrug of indifference. Sometimes you asked yourself why you put yourself through this, why were you still with a person who had mixed priorities and questionable fidelity beliefs. Before him, you had only dated a couple of other men here and there--and none of them had the privilege of receiving this much patience from you. He was different, right? You know that you fell in love with him for a reason.

 _There's something good about him that attracted me to him,_ you thought to yourself. _Whatever his flaws, I have faith in him._

You sat up and glanced over at the empty side of your bed. His duffle-bag was gone from its corner in the room, and from what you could tell he had left quite a while ago. As usual, you weren't surprised, you weren't hurt. You already knew this would happen.

After all, it was Dean's style.

//End.


	3. This Is Not a Date (Civilian!Reader x Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being away for so long, you return to your hometown where you meet up with Dean and reconnect.  
> Fix by Chris Lane was used as inspiration.
> 
> \--Legend--  
> (Y/H/T) : Your hometown  
> (Y/M) : Your major

It's been a while since you've been home, after travelling around the world you decided it was time to take a break and return to (Y/H/T). Of course when you announced this, friends and family were quick to welcome you with excitement and invitations for outings. Amidst all the messages, however, one in particular stood out to you.

"Hey, heard you were coming back to town for a bit? Wanna catch up?"

It was sent by the one and only Dean Winchester. You haven't heard from him in 84 years, ever since you graduated high school. And even then you and him barely communicated outside of class , you weren't exactly friends - - but you had the potential to be. Your heart skipped a beat. Why? Yeah, he was hot. Okay, he was really hot. But this invitation was obviously platonic.

You shook your head and clicked on the message to reply: "What did you have in mind?"

His reply came instantly, not giving you time to process anything: "I pick you up tomorrow at one and we go from there?"

"Sure."

\----------------------------------------

You stood on your porch, wearing your best outfit and carrying a small bag. It was almost one o'clock and your heart would not stop racing. This isn't even a date, (Y/N), you told yourself. Taking deep breaths to calm yourself, you took the time to look around your neighbourhood. Your town was small and modest, it was one of those places where everyone more or less knew each other. You liked it, but you also felt extremely bored especially when a majority of your friends had started leaving for work and college. So you got out, too.

Now you're back again and about to go on a date with - - no, wait, this isn't a date! It's just a regular outing, a platonic hangout. You were sure Dean saw it the same way too.

Off in the distance you heard a car coming up the road. You expected to see a black 1967 Chevy Impala and yup, there it was, blasting classic rock no less. Just like it always did. Dean rolled up onto your driveway and shut off the music, the dead silence caught you off guard a little. He got out of the car and walked up towards you with a grin.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" he said before pulling you into a hug.

You hugged him back, though it took you a few seconds to register the feeling. He changed. He got hotter. Oh no.

The two of you parted, "You basically look the same. Still got that same style from way back when, huh?"

"I could say the same for you," you replied, mentally ordering yourself to not blush because it would be so noticeable. Yes, Dean was exactly the same minus the fact that he got taller and was now fricking ripped.

"I like consistency," he shrugged before patting your shoulders with both hands and leading you towards the passenger side of the car.

"What's the plan?" you asked, suddenly remembering how touchy feely he used to be.

"Definitely getting something to eat," he said as he opened the car door for you. You slid into your seat and watched as Dean made his way around the front to get to the driver's side.

You had never been in his car before. A couple of times he offered you a ride home, but your parents probably would not have approved of you taking favours from the school's notorious bad boy...who later dropped out on top of that.

Dean got into his seat and buckled on his seat belt, "How about the diner?"

You chuckled, "Yeah, actually, let's go there."

The diner was the one place where everyone usually hung out after school and on weekends. Dean drove you down Main Street as you stared out the window, observing how much and how little your town has changed. Honestly everything was the same, just a few new establishments had popped up here and there.

The diner itself did not change at all, you still heard the familiar bell going off when Dean opened the door and saw that same old table by the window where you and your friends used to sit.

"So what have you been doing? Besides travelling the world," Dean asked as you two sat down, menus in hand.

"Well I finished university, took me a bit but I finally got a degree in (Y/M)."

"You sure are going places, I bet your folks are proud."

But you were more interested in him, and after you finished placing your orders you decided to turn the conversation on him. "What about you? Did you ever go back?"

Dean fiddled with the ketchup bottle on the table, looking at you occasionally as he spoke, "Sorta. I got my GED."

You smiled, "Hey, that's awesome! What have you been doing since then?"

"Actually I've been travelling around quite a bit, kinda like you but I stay in the US. With my baby. Forget airplanes."

Your food came before you could continue the conversation and you weren't surprised at the amount Dean ordered. For the next few minutes you spent your time eating in a comfortable silence, which surprised you. Even though you haven't seen him in years and your relationship was never solidified, Dean made you feel comfortable. Your heart fluttered at the thought, causing you to stab down into your plate. Ugh.

Dean looked up from his plate with a confused but amused expression. "You okay there?"

"Uh, yeah! I just really like this. Quality, ya know?" you faked a grin and stuffed your face to pull your point through.

Dean laughed.

\--------------------

This isn't a date.

You repeated this to yourself over and over, even when you found yourself sitting on the hood of his car with his arm around you.

After eating, Dean decided to take you on a small tour of the town, visiting all the places from your youth. The movie theatre, the park, the library even though Dean wasn't a fan (but he knew you went there all the time), the small outlet mall off the highway, the candy store on the end of Main Street...and finally, the lake.

The lake was a frequent hang out spot for you and your teenaged peers growing up. It was a ways from town, perfect to get away from adult supervision and actually have fun. Even if fun simply meant swimming and having a few barbecues, nothing too out there. It was at the end of a few back roads on the edge of the woods, and it was special and serene in all of its isolation.

Except you were having an internal battle with yourself. Sure, Dean was just being nice. You said you were a little cold so he put his arm around you, no big deal. But he also could have just given you his jacket. He was obviously using this as a ploy to be more physical with you.

"Not much changed, you know," Dean said suddenly, staring out at the water and line of trees surrounding the edge of the lake. "I like knowing that no matter where I go and no matter how much shit I have to go through, I can always come back to this. Something familiar."

You nodded in agreement, glancing up at him just to catch a look of his face. He had such a wonderful profile. And gosh, he was so warm, you wanted to move closer to his side. At the moment you had some distance between yourselves even though he had an arm around you.

"It is comforting," you said. "How many places have you been to?"

"Quite a few, there's too many to count," he smiled, looking down at you. "Comes with the family business."

"Family business?" you asked. You never knew his family owned a business, let alone one that operated nationally. This news made you crane your neck up to look up at Dean, and suddenly you found your faces to be only inches apart.

Butterflies invaded your stomach and you knew you were blushing furiously. Could he see it? Could he feel your heart racing?

This isn't a date! you screamed to yourself, but, wow, was this situation not okay. How do you proceed from this? It wasn't helping that Dean was gently caressing your arm either, and then you realised that he had actually been doing that for a while now. You held eye contact for what felt like ages, but your mind was not helping you come up with any ideas on how to get out of this predicament.

"So uh, what's this family business? Is it like - - " you tried to continue the conversation, this was the whole reason why you looked up in the first place.

"(Y/N)," Dean said your name softly, in that deep and sweetly rough voice of his. God damn.

"D-Dean?" you said back. Why did he say your name, what was happening? His eyes were on your lips and then you knew what was on his mind. You started laughing nervously.

It must have been endearing, because Dean smiled and chuckled some before leaning back and returning his attention to the lake. Oh, the moment was over. You felt like you had been left alone in the cold. His arm was still around you, barely, but you felt a sense of disappointment. What? Did you want to kiss him after all?

This isn't a date, you told yourself again. But what's wrong with it being one? You couldn't exactly come up with an answer. All right, let's try this again.

"Hey, Dean?" you said, scooting closer to him, your sides finally touching. His warmth was returning like before and so were your butterflies.

He only got to turn his head towards you slightly before you leaned up, pressing your lips against his in a slow and sensual kiss. You weren't expecting the fireworks to go off in your chest, it felt exhilarating. Dean's grip on your shoulder tightened and you pulled him in closer by the collar of his shirt, never stopping.

He ran his free hand through your hair, holding a firm grip on the back of your head as he kissed you with equal passion. And just like that you were wrapped up in his arms and his affection, sharing a precious moment that was opening the door to other potentials. His lips were soft, his technique perfected. He knew what he was doing and you loved it.

A million thoughts ran through your head, like a movie of flashbacks reminding you of all the encounters and conversations you had with him since high school. All the times you had to repeatedly hide and bury your actual crush on him because it wouldn't be fitting for the valedictorian to date a drop out.

But none of that really mattered and you wish you had realised that sooner. This was what you wanted. Dean Winchester was finally yours and you were convinced that you were the happiest person in the world.

And if this wasn't a date before, it sure as hell was a date now.

//End.


	4. You Are In Love (Girlfriend!Reader x Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Wattpad and based off the Taylor Swift song "You Are In Love." This is probably my personal second faovourite fic I've ever written. ^_^
> 
> The story takes place during the aftermath of the Season 5 finale, with Dean trying to keep his promise to Sam of living a normal life while coping with the mourning process.

You didn't know when you fell in love with Dean Winchester, it was a gradual process that caught you completely unaware. By the time you had come to this realisation, you were so emotionally invested that a part of you hesitated to even admit it--but only because you weren't sure whether or not he felt the same.

It all started a few months ago and you remembered it like it was just yesterday. You remembered looking out the window of the diner where you worked and seeing a black, sleek Impala pull up front. It was late, your shift was almost over and you were going to close soon. And then this one lone individual walked in asking for a cup of coffee at midnight. You had thought it strange originally, but you saw his tired eyes and his exhausted demeanor when he took his seat at the nearest table. You asked no questions.

Something about this man was incredibly sad.

It was thanks to a light hearted joke that got you two talking when you brought him his drink. The small talk was pleasant, flirtatious even. But something about it was superficial. Something about it was a facade. And he kept up that facade even later that night when he took you home with him.

That night was the beginning of your relationship and though it started off physical, it evolved into something more. You found yourself confiding in him, you found yourself trusting him with your life and your secrets. And finally, you found yourself wishing he would do the same with you.

Dean Winchester was a man who guarded his heart. He would never tell you a thing about himself or his past even if you asked. Either he would brush you off and change the subject, or he would make a joke out of the conversation. You figured it was a coping mechanism for whatever it was he had dealt with before having met you, it would only make sense to you that way.

And that was okay, if it didn't hurt so much.

When you're in a committed relationship with someone, you want that person to reciprocate their feelings and thoughts with you. There was always an imbalance between you two and at first you were able to handle it.

 _I'll give him some time_ , you had reasoned with yourself.  _Who am I to force things out of him?_  But since then, you began to lose your patience. The more time that passed, the more guarded he seemed. It wasn't because you were dying to know out of curiousity, but because you wanted him to trust you. You wanted him to know that you would always be there for him, no matter what he had gone through in the past and what he would go through in the future. You wanted him to talk to you, to open himself up to you like you had with him.

You had never fought with him before, but the one time you did it was as though all hell had broken loose. He did not hold back and at the end of it all, you felt more like the bad guy than a worried girlfriend who just wanted to help.

"Why can't you just stop sticking your nose into other people's business? Why do you care so damn much? Aren't you satisfied with how things are now, can't you just appreciate things for how they are now?"

His words stung and left you speechless. I care so much because I love you, was what you wanted to say back to him, but you didn't have the courage. You were busy trying to save yourself from crying. Because no, you couldn't appreciate things for how they were now when the relationship seemed so utterly one-sided. Thankfully for you, he did not wait around for your tears to fall and he stormed out of your apartment.

That was two days ago and since then you had not heard from him at all, and you did not bother to try and reach him. You felt a little humiliated, but mainly confused and utterly downcast. But obviously he wanted some space. You tried your best to smile and have an upbeat attitude for the customers that day, but it was difficult. On top of all the other emotions you felt, you were also worried. 

Soon it was time for you to close up the diner and you wiped down the counter one final time for good measure. The place was empty, the last customer had left half an hour prior and from the looks of it no one else was going to stop by. But that was when the door opened and someone came in. You looked up from behind the counter, it was Dean.

"Hey," he said softly.

You stopped what you were doing and stared at him, "...hey," you said back. You placed your hands on the edge of the counter, not sure what to do with yourself.

"Busy day?" He asked, looking around. You shrugged in response. The two of you were enveloped in silence, nothing but the ticking of the clock could be heard.

Dean let out a quiet sigh. "I wanted to say sorry for..." he cut himself off and chuckled sheepishly, as though he wasn't sure how to word his sentence. "For saying all those things to you the other day," he continued.

You said nothing.

"It's just that I'm not used to--used to, you know," he gestured towards you, exhaling sharply. "People actually caring about me."

"I'm your girlfriend," you said, blinking. "It's my job to care about you."

He laughed at this, but his laugh was tired. "I know. And I've never had that," he shook his head as he said this. He shifted about in place, uncertain, vulnerable. "But I got to thinking and..." his voice trailed off. "I've always known that you cared about me, and that was what freaked me out."

You tilted your head slightly to the side, wanting him to continue.

"People who care about me, or those I care about, get stolen from me. Taken from me. And I guess I'm just really not good at dealing with new people who come along because..."

You nodded.

He looked down at the floor with a strange look on his face, as though in thought. There was another lengthy pause before he continued. "(Y/N)," he said, finally looking up at you with a sincere gaze. "You're my best friend."

You said nothing, but gave him a small smile instead. That was all that you needed to hear, all your oppressive feelings from before were lifted off your shoulders at that instance and left you relieved.  His words were simple and might not seem like much to others, but you knew him better than that. You knew exactly how he felt about you. You knew the weight of that sentence just by looking at his face.

"Wait for me out front," you told him, turning around. "I'm closing, I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

\--------------------

Dean was by the front doors of the diner when you exited. You greeted each other again and he waited for you as you locked the entrance. When you were done you slipped the key into your pocket and instantly turned to face him, pulling him into a loving embrace. You could tell he wasn't expecting it. His body stiffened momentarily but then after a few seconds he readily eased into your arms and wrapped his own around you.

He rested his chin on top of your head, still at first but then he started swaying you back and forth gently against him. You stood like that for what seemed like a while. You didn't care if anyone saw you, you didn't care about anything at all. You were in love.

"Have I ever told you about my little brother?" He asked quietly.

You shook your head slowly, silent. He parted his lips and inhaled as though he was about to say something, but then he stopped himself and glanced off to the side. You pulled back, hands still on his waist, and looked up at him.

"Tell me about him," you said, giving him a soft smile. You reached for his hand and took hold of it, interlocking his fingers with yours. "It's nice out," you added, looking up at the sky. You took a few steps away and tugged at him, motioning for him to follow. "Let's walk."

Dean nodded and returned your smile with one of his own. With a tightened grip on your hand, you two sauntered down the sidewalk together as he started to tell you about his "geeky brother named Sammy."

Under the illumination of stars and street lamps, you listened in quietude as Dean finally put his guard down and opened up to you. All the secrets were finally coming out, all the burdens being confessed. With every passing moment you came to better understand the man who walked by you.

You didn't know exactly when you fell in love with Dean Winchester, but none of that mattered for now you knew that he loved you, too.

//End.

 


	5. Like a Meteor (Hunter!Reader x Winchester Brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a hunter who is tracking down a vampire in a nightclub when you run into the Winchester brothers.  
> Like a Meteor by Simon Curtis was used as inspiration for this.

****The club was obnoxiously loud and full of people, not to mention dark and stuffy. The various light effects that came on every time the DJ dropped the beat made you strain your eyes and internally groan with frustration. You were there on a hunt and this environment was making it hard for you to seek out your target. Having figured out that the string of murders caused in town was made by a vampire, further investigation showed that the victims all had one thing in common: they were all last seen at Club Meteor before they went missing.

You stood by the bar and tried to seek out any odd behaviour, anyone who fit the description. According to eye witnesses who saw the victims leave, this vampire was a tall dark haired male with a tattoo on his arm. But either he was not here yet or you just couldn't see him thanks to the lack of light. You ordered a margerita and slowly sipped at it from your spot, when you saw two exceptionally tall men enter the club. They seemed to have been brunets and your eyes stayed on them as they wandered in. They headed to the bar and seated themselves.

They were tall and well-built, brown haired and wearing short sleeved shirts. But you couldn't tell if they had tattoos. Usually you tried to stay away from making direct contact with the things you hunted, but perhaps you could use this to your advantage--if, of course, one of them happened to be the vampire. And if they're both vampires then you would get a heads up and make a better plan. Because as of right now you literally just wanted to go in, kill this guy as fast as possible, and leave.

You took in a deep breath and decided to walk over to them and 'strike up a conversation'. You slid yourself in between them and pretended to try and order a drink, purposely failing to grab the attention of the bartender.

As if on cue, the shorter one of the two turned to you and leaned in, "Pretty hard to get a drink around here, ain't it?" he said.

You look up at him and give him a smile, "Yeah!" you say over the loud music. You turn back to the bar, catching a glimpse of his arms since he was wearing a regular short-sleeved shirt. You couldn't spot a tattoo. But you couldn't be too sure in this dim lighting. Once more you try to catch the attention of the bartender and this time the taller of the two men came to your aid.

"Hey, excuse me!" he said loudly, leaning over the counter and reaching over to actually touch the bartender briefly on his shoulder. He turned around and the man pointed towards you. You ordered another mango margarita and turned back around.

"Thank you!" you yell, tilting your head back to look up at him. He leaned down towards you with a small smile. _Damn, he is tall_ , you thought to yourself. Your eyes wandered down to his arms and to your dismay, you didn't see a tattoo anywhere either. This was proving to be a little more difficult than you though, unless...

Before your mind could come up with a proper plan on how to successfully flirt with them in order to lift up their sleeves, you noticed another tall figure across the room. You turn around and see a tall, dark haired male embracing a drunked female against a wall. You did not see them before and wondered when they came in and from where. You observed them for a few seconds and your eyes spotted a tattoo on the male's arm.

_Bingo._

You tensed up as your gaze on your target intensified, and instinctively you placed your hand by your side, where you had hidden a wooden stake as well as a dagger. You were about to take a step when the bartender's voice came from behind, "Here you go, that'll be five bucks, lady." You stopped and looked at him over your shoulder, "Uh, I..." You never really wanted another drink to begin with.

"Hey, I'll take care of that," the shorter brunette said as he laid down a five and gave you a wink. You smiled up at him, but your smile quickly faded when you turned back and saw that the tall man and the woman were no longer at the spot against the wall. Your eyes scored through every corner of the room and your heart raced: they were nowhere in sight.

"Thanks, I gotta go!" You gave him no time to respond as you took off towards the exit, bursting through the door and finding yourself in the back of the building. _What a creep_ , you thought to yourself as you took note of your dark and dingy surroundings. _So he targets vulnerable, drunk girls._

You ran to the end of the alley and came to a little intersection where you briefly saw a couple of people disappearing around another corner. It was dark and the streets were empty, which really was a good thing since it meant that you could do your job without risking any potential witnesses. Inhaling deeply you mentally prepared yourself for the kill you were about to make. You lifted your foot to take a step forward and--

"Where do you think you're going?"

A large hand grabbed your shoulder and yanked you back into the alleyway, almost brusquely. Though you were caught off guard, your hunter instincts kicked in and put you on the defensive. Immediately you pivoted and threw a punch at the person who touched you, your knuckles connected with his jaw full force and the figure went down. But he wasn't the only one, and before you knew it you were in a scuffle with two men.

They were strong, but not as agile as you with your kicks and punches. The only thing running through your mind was to get rid of them as fast as possible so you could catch up with your initial target. If you lost him it would mean going back to square one, and that was the last thing you wanted.

Taking on two guys at once was not a big deal for you, but these guys were a little different. They were trained somehow, they knew how to fight. But..they weren't exactly fighting you. As you landed another kick to one of their shins, you noticed through all the adrenaline that they were keeping themselves on the defensive. You were confused but definitely not about to let your guard down.

You quickly took a few steps back and pulled out your dagger, holding it out in front of you. "Who are you and what do you want?" You demanded, using your other hand to pull your (h/c) hair out of your eyes. You were sweating a little, panting.

"We should ask you same thing!"

"...!!" Your eyes focused in and you finally realised that they were the same two men from earlier. "You're..."

The taller of the two put his hands up, "Look, we're not trying to hurt you." He turned to the other, "Dean, I told you it was a bad idea to grab someone from behind. I'm not sure what made you think that was okay."

The one named Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Well I wasn't expecting her to go crazy on us either."

Your eyes travelled between the two of them before you stomped your foot down on the ground again, " _Who are you and what do you want!?_ " you yelled, anger and annoyance was starting to develop inside of you--they made you lose your target.

"Calm down, god!" Dean retorted. "We just saved your life, okay?"

You laughed at this and it produced a confused expression from both men.

"My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean," the taller brunette said, lowering his hands. "And we noticed that you were following someone."

"What business is that of yours?" You asked, narrowing your eyes. A weird feeling tugged at your chest, the name Winchester was actually a little familiar to you but you couldn't pinpoint where you heard it from.

"The guy you were following, he's..." Sam's voice trailed off and he looked at his brother, as if asking for what to say next.

You gave them a deadpan stare, "A vampire?"

Their heads turned instantly to your direction. Dean gave you a look, "Are you a hunter?"

"Yes," you answered. "And you made me lose my target that I've been investigating for a week, thank you so damn much."

"We've been following up on this case as well," Dean answered. "Maybe you heard of us?"

You shrugged, "I don't know any Winchesters and I haven't heard of any."

He looked a little surprised but quickly shrugged it off. Sam held out a hand and pointed at your dagger, "Can you put that away? We're on the same side here."

"No."

"Okay."

There was a brief pause and silence enveloped the three of you. This entire situation, in your mind, was absolutely pointless and should have never happened. It was a setback. You let out a sigh, "Get out of my way."

"What, and let you go after that vampire on your own?" Dean asked, taking a step toward you, blocking your way even more.

"And let me get back to my job," you snapped. Sam bit his bottom lip as if hesitant to talk, "Well, we don't think that's really a good idea. He's going back to a nest."

"Were you seriously going to go in alone?" Dean scoffed, a smirk forming on his lips. You glared at him.

Vampires were known for having nests, but you had assumed that this one was a loner based off of evidence and various crime scenes. It's not like you had any intention of following him all the way back to where he lived anyway, you were simply going to catch him on the street and kill him where he stood. Escorting a wasted girl back would have been no problem. But you had no idea who these men were and you weren't about to lose face.

"Yes," you answered as bluntly and as nonchalantly as you could.

Sam's eyebrows rose as though he didn't know what to say and Dean rolled his eyes. "How long have you been hunting? Everyone knows you don't take on a nest of vampires on your own. Are you stupid?"

"Dean!" Sam scolded his brother before he turned to you. "Ignore him, I'm sorry. But regardless, going in alone is a bad idea. We kind of have an idea of where the nest is and since we are all hunting the same thing, do you want to do it together?"

You stared at him.

"It's not a contest, is it? There's no bounty. And it'll be safer."

"Fine," you answered, lowering your weapon. You sheathed it back by your side and adjusted your blouse. Your target was long gone by now and you knew you had to listen to these two if you wanted to actually get something done tonight. Swallowing your pride and annoyance, you took in a breath and held out a hand.

"My name is (y/n), nice to meet you. And oh, for your information," you look at Dean. "I've been a hunter for eight years." He gave a nod of acknowledgement and...approval? You couldn't tell, but it didn't matter. You didn't need his approval or anyone else's.

Sam took your hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, and sorry about earlier," his sight wandered off to the side awkwardly before meeting his brown eyes with your (e/c) ones. You gave him a little smile, he was actually kind of cute. You broke the handshake and didn't bother to offer your hand to Dean.

"All right, let's go," you said, pushing past the two of them and walking out of the alley. "Don't slow me down, we need to hurry up and hope that girl is still alive." Your eyes were locked on the corner where you last saw the couple disappear around, and you were marching towards it with a new sense of determination and urgency. _I'm coming for you._

"Nice to meet you, too," you heard Dean mutter from behind.

Sam stifled a quiet chuckle before catching up to you.

//End.


	6. Alone Together (Hunter!Reader x Winchester Brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place some time after the first chapter. You're investigating an attack when you run into the brothers again, this time they invite you to hunt with them.
> 
> Alone Together by Fall Out Boy was used as inspiration.

"But I was questioned by two other agents just less than twenty minutes ago, why do I have to go through this again?"

"Oh, uh... It's standard procedure, ma'am. I do apologise for the inconvenience."

The distraught mother who had just lost her son to a vicious animal attack looked at you with tired and almost judging eyes. She gave a sigh and started to tell you the details you asked for. As she told you of how she hadn't heard from her son in a while and decided to check up on him--only to discover his bloody corpse ripped to shreds on his living room floor, your eyes caught sight of two suited men standing nearby with their backs turned to you. Those must be the other agents she was talking about.

 _Crap_ , you thought to yourself. _...wait a minute._

Something about the back of their heads just looked so vaguely familiar, but you couldn't quite pinpoint it. Nevertheless, you told yourself you needed to get the information from the mother as quickly as possible so you could leave. The last thing you needed was to run into actual FBI agents while illegally posing as one yourself.

The mother was crying at this point but finished up her story in a timely manner. You gave her a sympathetic nod as you scribbled down some notes into your notepad. After you bid her goodbye you were headed back towards your car. Your mind was running with possibilities as to what the monster could be, was it even a monster? You haven't seen the body, but you've seen the crime scene and all the blood that was drenched into the carpet, the furniture, and the walls. You also saw how it was a complete and utter mess, things were thrown around and torn to pieces. By how the mother described the victim's body it did seem like a truly animalistic attack, so unless someone seriously hated the guy or a bear somehow learned how to open his door and kill him in his own living room--something was definitely off.

You had unlocked your car door and was about to open it when you heard a voice call out from behind, "Holy shit! It's (Y/N)!" You stopped and whirled around to come face to face with no one else but Dean Winchester. He walked over to you with Sam, who slowly trailed behind him. "What are you doing here?"

You hesitated with your response, as your mind tried to come to terms with the fact that you are somehow in the presence of the Winchester boys. The last time you met was a brief encounter that involved a vampire hunt, but that was three states over. What were the odds that you'd run into each other again--and were investigating the same case as well?

You realised that he used your real name and you cringed. You pulled out your identification badge and placed it in front of his face, "I think you have the wrong person," you said sternly, shooting him a glare as though to say, What is wrong with you? The local police were still crawling around the area, investigating the crime scene and its surrounding areas, talking to witnesses, etc. Dean leaned forward and squinted his eyes as he read the badge, "I apologise for the mix up, Agent Peckler," he said in a charming tone. "You just looked like someone else I thought I knew."

He gave you a grin, while Sam pushed him out of the way and extended a hand. "It's nice to run into you again," he said. You returned the smile with a small one of your own and you shook his hand.

"What are you doing here though," Dean repeated his question from earlier, his eyes wandered up and down your outfit--as though to see whether or not it was passable for a legitimate disguise.

"Hey, stop that!" You snapped. "I was passing by the area and I heard a news report on the radio about an animal attack, so I came by to check it out. What are you doing here?" You asked back with a suspicious tone.

"Same old, same old," Dean answered nonchalantly. "Taking care of business as usual."

You stared.

Sam came in and explained further that they had also heard the news over the radio and decided to swing by and see whether or not it was a monster worth hunting or not. "Considering the area we are in, there are many possibilities for what it could be, to be honest. I have a long night of research ahead of me."

"Hey!" Dean's face suddenly lit up. "Since we're investigating the same thing, how about we team up again for old time's sake?" Sam shrugged and his eyes switched from you to his brother as though to say, Hey, that's not a bad idea.

"I don't--"

"You were quite impressive last time, you took out those vampires they were nothing," Dean cut you off. "Don't you think it's fate that we met again in a random ass place?"

You gave Dean a look, "Fate? I never took you as the romantic."

"You'd be surprise, honey," he smiled. Sam let out a sigh and looked away. "Besides," he continued. "It'd be nice to have another person to work with, it's been a while since we had something like that. Usually it's always me and Sammy."

The prospect of working with the boys didn't exactly suit your fancy, you had gotten used to working alone. Team work had become a foreign concept to you ever since you lost your actual partner a few years ago to a demon attack. You weren't sure if you could get back into the habit of relying on other people to reach a common goal anymore. Even when you had helped the boys with the vampire nest last time, you weren't exactly working with them. You had gone in and cleared the area out to the best of your ability; never once did you stop to think to look over your shoulder to see if they were okay or if they needed a hand. In hindsight, you realised that they had actually looked out for you instead.

You redirected your gaze to the ground and stared at your feet. You were on a mission to hunt down the demon that had killed your partner, perhaps working with the brothers would help speed up the process. You really had no idea whether or not you were even close to finding him, but you kept telling yourself that you were. What else did you have? You had been hunting for eight years with a personal vendetta that developed due to a grave mishap which caused the death of a loved one. Going back to a normal life at this point was difficult. You made many attempts, but it's hard to go about everyday life knowing that the monsters under your bed were actually real.

"Okay," you said, looking up at him again. Dean gave you a hopeful look as you came to your decision. There was nothing to lose, not yet. You could always leave whenever you wanted to, right? "Do you have room for one more troubled soul?"

"Always."

//End.


	7. Normality (Hunter!Reader x Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter that ties in with the first two. You're trying to finish up homework for an online class and end up having a bonding moment with Sam.

Though you had only started hunting with the boys for a month or two, you felt like you had known them for years. Having your own car and all, you did not have to sit in the Impala with the brothers while going from state to state, but that didn't bother you. You enjoyed the privacy. It allowed you to think and enjoy some time to yourself because God forbid Dean actually left you alone. You became quite close to Sam and through him you instantly saw how Dean played the typical big brother not only to him, but also to you. It was a weird feeling, but it gave you a sense of nostalgia almost from when your old partner used to pick on you constantly.

Dean had gotten into the habit of teasing you the moment you agreed to travel with them after you solved your second case together. You weren't sure what you were getting yourself into, but with the persuasive skills of both Winchesters, they managed to convince you that it'd wouldn't hurt to tag along for a bit. So you agreed to stay. Your life quickly fell into a routine that you were familiar with. It involved lots and lots of driving before someone would get hold of a case worth investigating. Cheap motels and diners were common places the three of you visited on a daily basis, as well as bars--you quickly learned that Dean was an avid drinker.

The motels were interesting, usually they were great at having enough beds for the three of you so you didn't have to share. You really didn't mind getting your own room or even sleeping in the car--which was something you frequently did on your own, but the brothers insisted that you guys stuck together. For safety reasons? You never bothered to argue. The nights with them were entertaining though and it helped for you to develop a relationship with them that went beyond that of hunting partners. Within those motel rooms, aside from hours of researching, you were able to see how to brothers acted amongst themselves.

Sometimes you got jealous of them: they still had each other, they loved each other. But your feelings of jealousy would quickly fade, there was no point in lingering on them. Co-dependency was a flaw to the occupation, a threat to your well being and sanity. Yes, it was something you wished for...but you knew you couldn't obtain even if you tried. It would only hold you back and hurt you; you learned that the hard way.

"What do you mean you're not coming along?" Dean asked as he stood by the door to your motel room, his tone was almost annoyed.

"Exactly what I said, I'm not coming."

"Why?"

"I have an assignment to finish," you answered nonchalantly, not bothered by him enough to look up from your seat at the table. Sam was seated across from you. You opened up your laptop and tried to log into Blackboard. One thing you had not let go of from your normal civilian life was education. You had excelled in high school and you weren't about to stop there. Thanks to the power of the internet, you found an online college that worked with your hectic schedule (just like it advertised) and you were on your way to obtaining a bachelor's degree in (your major). You had a paper that was due by midnight, which you had done, but now you just needed to finish the formatting. You also wanted to proofread it one last time before submission.

Dean rolled his eyes at you and scoffed, "Seriously? And you're going to hold out on a hunt just for that? Can't you do it when we get back?"

"Excuse you, I am very serious with my studies. Besides, you and Sam had no trouble hunting on your own before you even knew me. I don't see what the issue is."

Before Dean could say any more, Sam cut in, "Yeah, Dean, she's right. Let her finish her work, we can always go later?"

You finally looked up and gave Sam a questioning look, pushing off a hunt? That was absurd. He gave you a small smile that quickly disappeared with a cough, his eyes averted from yours and went back down to his book. Dean stood still by the door, he couldn't believe it. Finally he groaned.

"I'll be at the bar."

"See ya," you remarked cheekily. You heard him mutter something while he opened the door, but you couldn't quite make out what it was. You shrugged it off and watched him leave until the door shut itself. You turned back to your laptop only to see Sam staring at you, "What?" you asked.

"Don't take his reaction too personally," he said as he closed his book and placed it on the table. "He's always been like that, school was never a first priority for him." You gave him a smirk, not at all surprised by the information. He never did seem like the academic type.

"It's really admirable that you're still in school though," Sam continued, though he had broken eye contact at this point. His voice was softened, as though there was more on his mind then he was letting on. "I never really had the chance."

"What happened?" You weren't really sure if it was a good idea to ask, to pry. Though you rationalised it: he shouldn't have said anything of that manner if he didn't want to be questioned. Curiousity is a natural human reaction.

"Oh you know," he said, sighing. "Hunting got in the way. Things happen that are beyond your control. I had to leave my university pretty suddenly, I was actually on my way to law school. What about you?"

You nodded. "Oh, uh, it's (your major). ...what university did you go to?"

"Stanford."

You nearly fell out of your seat. You knew that Sam was intelligent and extremely smart, but knowing that he had gone to such an impressive school blew you away. You did well academically but you couldn't even picture yourself going to an Ivy League. Your mouth gaped open in awe and he laughed. "What?" he asked, chuckling.

"N-nothing," you answered as you tried to find the words to explain your reaction. "I just...wow." Though you didn't know the real details of why he had to drop out, you still felt a sense of regret coming from him. From the way he spoke of it, the way he looked, you knew he never wanted to leave. It was starting to sink in a little that you actually didn't know much about him or Dean for that matter. Yes, you were comfortable around the two of them and frequented in pointless banter fit for old friends...but you didn't know anything about their background.

"It doesn't really matter that I went there though, I'm not there now," Sam shrugged.

"You want to go back."

He looked at you as though he wasn't sure of what to say, but after a few seconds he slowly nodded. "I do. But I can't. So there's no use thinking about it, is there?"

"Nothing is wrong with missing something," you said.

He smiled at you. "True," he said back. "But sometimes it's better to forget."

Was it though? Was it better to forget what it was like to be normal, to forget about those times where the only concerns you had was studying for the next midterm? Back when you stressed over work deadlines and assignments, not on whether or not you'll live another day? Not on whether or not there was a monster waiting for you around a dark corner, ready to tear you apart?

This sense of normality was needed. The worrying over trivial and pointless things, the brotherly teasing, the stupid arguments--all the things people took for granted was needed so you could maintain your humanity. With being a hunter, some people took their job to the extreme, becoming cold and heartless. It was no surprise, killing on an almost daily basis did that to a person. That is why these stupid little things are important.

You stared at your laptop screen as the two of you fell into silence. Tagging along with the Winchester brothers made you realise that you were grateful for what you had and for what you had not yet lost. You wondered whether or not they ever had the same thoughts.

"Hey, Sam," you finally asked. You looked back up at him and made eye contact. He gave you an inquiring look. "When was the last time you proofread a paper?"

The corners of his lips curled up into a smile, "May I?"

You nodded and returned his smile, pushing your laptop towards him. If something as silly as proofreading an English paper was what could let him escape from the harsh reality of a hunter's world, then who were you to keep that from him?

//End.


	8. Of Boyfriends and Brothers (Sister!Reader x Winchester Brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Sam and Dean's little sister and you're about to go on a date with a boy you met from school. Knowing full well that they're over protective, you try your best to have them avoid ruining your plans. 
> 
> This was a request made from Wattpad. 
> 
> \---Legend---  
> (Y/B) = Your boyfriend.

"Sam, I swear to god if you embarrass me in front of him I won't ever talk to you again! And Dean, if you even _try_ to threaten him, I'm seriously walking out."

You glared at your two older brothers as they stood at the threshold of your bedroom door, looking in with disapproving eyes. Well, Dean moreso than Sam. You were gathering some things to put into your purse, you had a date tonight.

"It's not that I'm trying to embarrass you, (Y/N), it's just that--" You held a hand up and cut Sam off before he could finish his sentence. 

"Don't wanna hear it," you said, throwing your purse over your shoulder and making your way to the door. Dean put a hand on your shoulder to stop you from walking any further.

"If this is going to be the first time we meet him, I don't want you rushing it. I want to know who the hell this guy is before I'm going to let my little sister go off with him."

You gave him a deadpan stare but nodded, trying hard not to roll your eyes. Sure, your brothers were a bit overprotective but it was with good cause. Despite coming from a family of hunters, you yourself were not one. Dean and Sam refused to teach you all they knew, but instead taught you basic self defense tactics in case of emergencies. They had decided ever since you were younger that the hunter's life was not something they wanted you to live, even if it was "the family business." 

It was hard for you to cope with the state of limbo you lived in while growing up. You were not a hunter, but you also weren't exaclty normal. Your knowledge on the supernatural, your contact with the angels, and your inability to live in one place for more than a few weeks at a time made you stand out from your peers. Now that you were seventeen years old, your brothers had somehow managed to settle down in one town to allow you to at least finish high school. You were thankful for that.

But when they weren't worrying about demons and ghosts, there was another threat: boys.

Being their little sister, they doted on you and tried their best to protect you the most. So what else could possibly hurt you besides a demon? Why, a boy, of course. Everyone knows that boys are only looking to get in your pants. Dean is living proof that guys are assholes. But then there's also Sammy, who is the complete opposite.The three of you made an attractive group, and you never really did find it quite fair that Dean and Sam were always allowed to run off with random women for late night escapades. Meanwhile you weren't even allowed to leave the house after dark.

Recently you had met a boy from your high school who was interesting enough for your attention. He wasn't an ignorant prick like most of the boys your age, you could appreciate his company. And you appreciated it enough that you asked him out on a date. That date was happening tonight and he was coming to pick you up. It'll be the first time he'll meet your brothers and it'll also be the third time you brought a boy home.

The first two times did not end that well.

This time you weren't going to put up with that. This guy was different, he was someone you would want to at least have as a friend. Neither Dean nor Sam were going to ruin that for you. Not this time. Of course, you conveniently left out the fact that you two were already dating... That was something they can figure out after they approve of him, which they will. They better.

After Dean let go of your shoulder you ran down the stairs to go wait in the livingroom, it was nearing the time where you were supposed to get picked up. And literally when you had just decided to sit down on the couch, you heard the doorbell ring. You jumped up, ready to go answer the door, but Sam got to it first. You groaned out loud, not sure whether or not you should run up and push him out the way, or just hide in the living room.

From down the hall you could hear your brother's voice, "Hello, can I help you?"

And you heard (Y/B)'s voice respond, "Hello, I'm here for (Y/N)? You must be her brother, my name is _____, it's really nice to meet you, sir."

You took a deep breath and was about to exit into the hallway when you felt a hand on your shoulder, you were yanked back into the living room before you could register what was going on.

"Ugh!" You yelped from the sudden force and looked behind you. "Dean, what the hell!"

"Watch it, young lady," he said in a slightly stern tone of voice. "Sit here until I'm done with this brat." He pushed you on the couch and walked out into the hallway to join Sam. You groaned and covered your face in your hands, "I said not to embarrass me, god damn it," you hissed to yourself.

"So your name is _____, huh?" You heard Dean say.

"Yes, sir, nice to meet you."

You had no idea what was going on and it was making you extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly you realised that you could barely hear them at all, as if they were speaking in hushed tones so that you couldn't make out what they were saying.

 _I swear to god_. You stood up and walked over to the edge of the livingroom and hallway opening to peek over and see what was happening. You could see Sam and Dean hovering by the front door, but they were so tall and big that you couldn't see ______ at all.

"So how did you meet (Y/N?)"

_Oh my god, are they interviewing him? No, no, no, no, no!_

That was their usual tactic, question the guy until he freaks out from all the personal invasion and leaves. In a way, it was their method of seeing whether or not the guy was actually worthy of your attention. Obviously he wasn't good enough for you if he couldn't even stick around for a few Q & A. But it didn't make it any less embarrassing. You gripped onto your purse and decided that you couldn't let this go on any longer.

"So do you even know what her favourite colour is?" You heard Dean ask.

"Do you know she still sleeps with her stuffed animals?" Sam chimed in.

"Also with a knife under her pillow," Dean added.

 _What the hell? Are they purposely painting me to seem like a freak so that he'll leave?_  You screamed internally and quickly walked down the hall towards the door. This was not happening. You pushed past your brothers and into (Y/B).

"Wow, hello! I didn't know you were already here!" You put on a fake smile and attempted to sound as cheery as possible. "Yes, great! You met my brothers? That's Dean and that's Sam!" You pointed to each brother respectively and laughed as you shoved them backwards under the guise of sibling friendliness. "Hahaha!

You shot them a scowl. 

You grabbed (Y/B)'s arm and pushed him down the porch steps. "Thanks for coming to pick me up. I'll be back before curfew, Dean, Sam! Bye!" You said this quickly as you practically dragged (Y/B) to his car and threw him into the driver's seat. 

"Hey, get back here! I didn't say you could leave just yet!" Dean yelled after you as you stuck your tongue out at him and hopped into the passenger's seat. You slammed the door close and turned to smile at (Y/B) like nothing was wrong at all. 

Dean was about to come after you but Sam pulled him back, laughing as he did so. "Just let her go," Sam said, trying to get his brother back inside the house so he could close the door. "Yell at her when she doesn't actually come back in time for curfew."

Dean growled under his breath but listened to his little brother and retreated into the house. You let out a soft sigh of relief as (Y/B) started the car and was pulling out of the driveway. You noticed he had a slight look of bewilderment on his face, but you didn't point it out. You had mentioned to him beforehand that your brothers were a little...weird. He can't say you didn't warn him.

It didn't matter. The important thing was that you were finally out of the house and you were going to go on a date with this hella fine looking guy. And by god, this date was going to be worth it or else.

 

//End. 

 


	9. Long Term Crush (Hunter!Reader x Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had a crush on Dean for the longest time. Did he ever notice? Nope. Does he seem like he's *ever* gonna notice? Probably not. Are you tired of it? Yeah.
> 
> This was a Wattpad request.

 

After another stressful day of investigating yet another case of what could potentially be a werewolf attack, you and the Winchester boys found yourselves in a dingy bar located a few blocks from an equally dingy motel. You weren't all that into drinking and you questioned Sam's alcoholic tendencies as well, but here you were. For Dean, of course.

Typical.

While he was talking to the female bartender at the counter, Sam awkwardly standing by his side, you were in a booth a few feet away. You had a long day and this was really the last place you wanted to be. It was actually quiet at the moment, apparently still a bit too early for everyone to come out drinking. _Thank god_ , you thought to yourself, fiddling with the Celtic cross charm necklace you had wrapped around your wrist as a makeshift bracelet. Being in a crowded place after a strenuous day was not ideal, so you were grateful that you actually lucked out. Besides you and the boys, there were only a couple of other people in the entire place.

It had been like this a lot lately, the stress was building up due to the sudden influx of cases. When you originally teamed up with the boys to search for the yellow eyed demon, supernatural happenings only made it to your priority list sporadically. But as of late, they've been appearing back to back, calling for all of your attention.

It was a good thing, it kept you busy and on your feet; it kept your skills honed and your attention focused. But at the same time, you often wondered if any of this was helping you get closer to finding the demon that killed your mother. Every day you could be getting further and further from your goal, but you could never know.

You let out a sigh and glanced over at the Winchesters across the room. Dean still had his attention on the bartender, whom at this point was obviously flirting back. Sam turned to look at you over his shoulder and your eyes met, he sent a smile and a small wave of encouragement your way. You returned it halfheartedly. It wasn't so much that you hated drinking, which caused you to hate bars...what you really hated was seeing Dean Winchester flirting with every girl who would throw herself at him. Which was basically everyone he came into contact to. Yes, he was that attractive.

The bartender was the epitome of feminine. Long red locks that curled around her shoulders, bright blue eyes with long eyelashes that she batted so often at Dean whenever he said a stupid pickup line... You growled under your breath as you heard her giggle. _I could make Dean say stupid shit like that to me too, if I really wanted to, but I'm not that desperate..._ your thoughts trailed off as you tried to suppress the competitive side of your personality. Some things weren't worth getting worked up about.

You looked down at yourself, noting the difference between that girl's tight fitting work clothes and your overtly baggy outfit. You could be girly if you wanted to, you could be "pretty" if you wanted to. You did have delicate features and a small frame, but who had time for that? You were a hunter, giving thought to your appearance wasn't exactly something you were taught to care about. Besides, your father's old leather biker jacket (which you sported quite well, by the way) went well with your overall casual look... 

 _Whatever_ , you thought to yourself as you tried to mentally change subjects. _I shouldn't have to change myself for a boy. This isn't the 1950s._ You bit your lower lip, telling yourself you weren't bitter. 

The doors to the bar opened and a crowd of people came in. _Oh great_ , you said to yourself. _Is this girl's night?_ You took note of the female to male ratio of the group that walked in. A few male eyes found their gaze landing on you. Some winked, some smiled, but you didn't respond. You only had eyes for one person and it had been that way for a while now. Though he never did seem to notice.

No, not Dean Winchester. He was so dense sometimes. It was your little secret, but a secret you wish he'd find out about already. You didn't have the courage to tell him yourself, no matter how blunt and straight forward you were with other people. When it came to matters of the heart, you were incapable of stopping yourself from becoming embarrassed, let alone structure proper sentences.

The noise in the bar increased at this point, making you even more annoyed than you were before. You didn't want to be here, you were tired and still had to do more research for the current case. But no, Dean wanted to 'relax a bit', Dean wanted to 'have some fun.' What did this have to do with you? You had no idea, it's not like he was even checking up to see if you were having any 'fun'. He literally made a beeline for the bartender the moment he laid his eyes on her. That was an hour ago.

You caught Sam looking at you again and at this point he had started to make his way towards you. You inhaled deeply and calmed yourself, plastering a smile on your face as he sat down across the table. "What's up?" you asked.

"More like what's up with you," Sam responded, reaching out to tap your forehead with his index finger. "You've been sulking over here for a while now, and I know when you're not in a good mood."

"I'm just tired," you tried to play it off. The last thing you wanted was Sam finding out about your long term crush.

"And pissed for some reason." He gave you a look, raising his eyebrows in an expression that showed that he knew something was up and he wasn't about to let it go until you told him about it. You tried to produce a laugh to brush him off, but it failed.

"I'm fine, honest, I really am just tired and I don't want to be here."

"Uh-huh," he was not convinced.

Typical.

Maybe you really did want to tell him, but then what good would that do exactly? Sam would tell Dean? Sam would try to hook you two up? Nah...that would be so awkward. Your relationship had to have some form of boundary, right...? Your brain ran through a few ideas, trying to think of an excuse that was convincing enough to him.

You heard Dean laughing from across the room and you turned to see what was going on. The bartender was leaning across the counter with her elbows resting on it, her face just a few inches away from Dean's. So much for professional boundaries.

Sam's eyes followed your gaze and saw the end of the trail, just in time to hear you let out an annoyed scoff.

 _That's it, I'm done with this._ You stood up while slamming your palms on the surface of the table. "I told you, Sam," you said in an assertive tone. "I'm tired. I'm going back to the motel."

Caught off guard by the sudden turn of attitude, Sam stuttered over himself as he tried to gather what had happened. "W-wait, you--Dean has the car keys, and it's not like he'll let you drive--"

You cut him off, "I'll walk." You left the booth and made your way towards the exit, your boots made heavy footsteps which apparently caught Dean's attention because he yelled after you.

"Hey, (Y/N)! Where you going? It's barely 9pm!"

 _Now he's paying attention to me?_ You didn't oblige him with an answer as you pushed open the doors and slammed them behind you.

//End.


	10. Self Reliance (Hunter!Reader x Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being attacked by a shapeshifter, you are tied up and left trapped in a hotel basement. As you try to figure out what to do and how to get free, the bellhop comes back and throws another victim down into the dark with you. It's Dean Winchester.

You had been hunting for several years now and you considered yourself to be pretty good at it, good enough to work solo. You never had any partners and never really wanted any. The stress from worrying over another person was not something you wanted to deal with. Taking care of yourself was already a hassle by itself. However, sometimes you questioned that philosophy...and now was one of those times.

 _I never would have seen this coming, it's not my fault. It's not my fault._ You whispered this to yourself over and over again.  _I don't want to die though, ugh._

Tied up and gagged, you were being held hostage in the basement of a small hotel you actually had a room in. You had come into town investigating a new case with the hopes of finding the culprit and leaving in only a couple of days, but that didn't exactly work out. What you thought was possibly a werewolf turned out to be something else, something you had less experience with: a shapeshifter. So you didn't see it coming when suddenly the sweet little bellhop turned into a total psycho and knocked you out.

 _I trusted you, you asshole,_ you mentally scowled. That happened a few hours ago, your head still hurt from the blow and you felt a little nauseated. There were no windows so you were sitting in the dark, though your eyes could somewhat adjust to your surroundings. You were placed in the corner furthest away from the stairs, blocked from sight by a few shelves. It seemed like no one really ever came down here.  _Just great,_ you thought bitterly, before scolding yourself again on how you could be so clueless. 

There was something else in the room with you that smelled oddly disgusting, but you couldn't pinpoint what it was. Blood perhaps? As you squinted your eyes to look around more, you noticed that there was something on the floor ahead of you. You tried to lean and scoot forward to get a better look. It looked like piles upon piles of... 

 _Is that human skin?_ You looked away. _It would make sense,_ you told yourself. _This must be where he discards some of his forms_. Seeing how much there was, you could only imagine the amount of people he had killed. You didn't want to be part of that demographic. ... _I refuse to die down here, in a basement of all places. I deserve better than this._

You tried to see if there was anything sharp nearby that you could use to cut through the ropes that were tied around your wrists, but nothing was presenting itself as useful. You actually had a small silver knife tucked under your jeans by your ankle, and it annoyed you that you couldn't reach it despite it being literally on your personage. 

 _It would be great if I had a partner right about now,_ you laughed bitterly at your situation. Or at least you tried to. It was a little difficult to laugh with a piece of cloth in your mouth. Just as you were about to revert back to wallowing in self loathing and agitation, the door at the top of the stairs opened and light came flooding in. You heard something heavy get thrown down the stairs and into the basement. It landed with a thud.

"Tata," you heard a condescending voice say at the top of the stairs, it was that damn bellhop. "Now I'm just going to go get rid of that little brother of yours." The door closed and once again you were left in the dark.  _Who the hell was he talking to?_ You wondered. _Is there someone else down here with me?_ You tried to make a noise, but it came out extremely muffled. It was dead silent as well, which made you somewhat uncomfortable. You decided to remain quiet for the time being, not sure if the other person posed a threat or not.

You didn't know how much time had passed when you heard groaning coming from across the room. You sat up, alert. There was some stirring and movement, you remained hushed the entire time.

"Oh, son of a bitch," you heard the stranger finally say. "Hey! Let me out of here! If you do anything to Sam, I swear I will personally tear you apart limb from limb!" It was a man and he sounded pissed. Pissed that he was being held here against his will? Was he tied up too? You tried to make some noise to catch his attention. You heard his heavy footsteps as he stomped up the stairs and tried to open the door with force. He let out an irritated growl and went quiet. He wasn't hearing you at all, so in a desperate attempt you pushed yourself onto the shelf nearest to you. Some items fell off and crashed to the floor.

"Who's there?" You heard him yell and a little light was shone in your direction as he took slow steps down the stairs again. You rammed yourself into the shelf once more and tried to yell. "Come out, or I'll kill you," he said in a stern tone.

You rolled your eyes. _Just come over here already,_ you thought, annoyed. His footsteps were cautious but slowly they started to come nearer. Finally the light shined directly on you.

"Whoa," you heard him say, though you still couldn't quite make out his appearance you could see his outline and it looked like he had a limp. He made his way over, stepping around the piles of shedded skin. He knelt down before you, clamped the flashlight in between his teeth, and immediately undid the stupid cloth that was tied around your face.

"Hey, don't worry, everything is going to be okay," he told you in a not-as-pissed-off voice. The change was quick and caught you a bit off guard, but you didn't pay it any mind. After he removed the cloth from your mouth you let out a few coughs and took in some deep breaths. He undid the ropes around your wrists and ankles and threw them off to the side, you immediately felt relief. 

_Freedom!_

"Thank you so much," you said in a hoarse voice, it felt weird talking again after all this time. 

"Yeah, no problem," he replied, taking the flashlight out of his mouth and shining it in your face. He looked you up and down, inspecting your wrists and face. "You don't look too bad, are you hurt anywhere?"

"No..." you answered. "I don't think so."

He nodded and helped you up to your feet. He was taller than you with what seemed like short brown hair, and it surprised you that someone of his build was attacked by the bellhop and thrown around so easily. He was probably caught by surprise, just as you were. The thought of that irritated you, the guy was such a coward.

"Uh, are you okay there?" He asked, taking note of the frown you had on your face.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just, you know, recovering from getting attacked and kept down here for who knows how long."

He chuckled at your sense of humour, which earned him a look from you. "My name is Dean, by the way," he said, seeing your unamused glare. He held out his hand and you shook it.

"I'm (Y/N)," you said. "Great, nice to meet you. Now let's get out of here before that guy comes back." You pushed past Dean and headed towards the stairs, he grabbed your arm and pulled you back. "What are you doing?" You asked, confused as he took the lead instead.

"The door is locked, honey. Now leave it to me, I'll kick it down and get us out of here, don't you worry your pretty little head."

You crossed your arms, "Excuse me?" You asked, glaring at him.  _Who does he think he is?_ You trailed after him regardless since he was the one with the flashlight and followed him up the stairs. He made you step away from him and keep some distance as he prepared himself to kick down the door, you let out a sigh and did as he asked.

When the door didn't crash open and Dean let out a pathetic moan of pain instead, you merely nodded and smiled awkwardly while looking off to the side. It was your subtle way of saying, 'I told you so.' Also taking note of his limp from earlier, you weren't surprised that he was ineffective.

After he straightened himself up, he turned to you and waved at the door in a dismissive manner. "I just, uh," he started. "Haven't had to do this in a while."

You raised an eyebrow, "How often _do_ you kick down doors..."

There was a small pause before he just laughed, not answering your question. You gave him a look and sighed, "Whatever," you muttered, walking up and past him. "Step back," you said.

"Wait, what?"

"Step back," you repeated yourself. When he did so, you inspected the door and decided where you were going to aim. You didn't kick down doors that often yourself, it wasn't your thing. But you were trained and strong enough to do it if you had to. Channelling the anger you harboured towards your target, you inhaled deeply and raised your knee. You exerted all of your strength and energy into a swift kick onto the surface of the wooden door, which burst open upon impact.

You placed your foot back to the ground and mentally patted yourself on the back. You leaned down and grabbed the knife from your ankle, before you turned around to look at Dean.

You gave him a sardonic smile as you watched him standing there with his mouth slightly open. "Okay, let's go," you said. "Stay close behind _me_ this time," you added. Dean swallowed and nodded, though he was eyeing your knife at this point.

"Are you a hunt--"

Before he could finish his question you raised your hand and shushed him, "Be quiet!" you snapped. "We don't know if he's still down here, if he's around the corner, or whatever. I need to focus and get familiar with my surroundings." You pivoted and headed out the door, taking a sharp turn to the right where you were greeted by a long, dark, corridor. "Give me your flashlight," you said lowly, reaching a hand out for it. Dean obliged without hesitation.

"Wait, no, seriously," he started to say again. "Are you a hunter?"

You looked at him over your shoulder, "...are you?" You asked suspiciously, taking a few steps back. Given the current situation, that term was out of place. Either he was in cahoots with the shapeshifter or he's a hunter himself. 

He grinned while giving you a nod. "I am actually, I'm--"

"How do I know that though, how do I know you're not lying to me?"

He shrugged, not at all bothered by your reaction, "I don't see why I would?"

You didn't know what his agenda was just yet. You thought back to his behaviour in the basement and realised how _comfortable_ he was, as though he had been in that situation many times before. You also realised how he was not fazed at all by the piles of skin on the ground. Okay, well, if he really was a hunter he could fend for himself and be in front of you. That way you could keep an eye on him. You could watch your own back.

"...get in front of me," you said quietly, you stepped to the side and pressed your back against the wall.

Dean held up his hands and nodded, "Whatever you say, Commander," he said, poking fun at your domineering attitude. He moved on ahead and started to walk slowly.

"You know what we're going after right?" You asked as you followed him, occasionally looking over your shoulder.

"Shapeshifter," Dean answered in a matter of factly voice. "He's actually been active in this city for years, no one just ever saw enough of a pattern to connect the murders with him."

"You've done your research," you said.

"Yeah, well," he laughed. "It was actually my brother..."

"Whom I'm assuming you're going to go rescue," you said, thinking back on the last words you heard Psycho Bellhop Boy say at the top of the stairs.

"Sam can take care of himself, but yes," Dean replied. There was another moment of silence as the two of you walked down the corridor, this time sure that there was no one else there with you. You found the exit that led to the stairs and Dean pushed the door open.

"Wanna come along?" he asked, looking at you.

"To rescue your brother?" you asked, he nodded. "Well, seeing how you can't even kick down a door on your own, yes," you answered, a smirk formed on your face and you stiffled a mocking laugh. "You're going to need all the help you can get, it seems."

Dean gave an amused scoff and shook his head, "Very funny, (Y/N). Well, let's get going."

//End.


	11. The Sisterzone (Hunter!Reader x Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being repeatedly sisterzoned by Dean, you decide to make him jealous in hopes of gaining his attention and finally making him see you as a woman. It backfires. 
> 
> This was a request from Wattpad.

"Where's Dean?"

"Oh, I think he left with some girl he met at the bar."

"...of course."

Sam gave you a half-hearted smile before he took off his jacket and disappeared into the bathroom. You had been in the motel room alone up until this point, the boys had gone to the bar in an attempt to relieve some stress from your most recent job. Though it was just yesterday the three of you rid a house of a vengeful spirit together, today you were caught in the middle of another case. Not feeling as stressed and worn out, you decided to stay behind and do some research so that the three of you could be on top of your game. Sooner or later Sam was going to come out and help you with this.

Nightly researching sprees with Sam was a common event between the two of you, mainly because Dean was rarely ever home anymore. Knowing that the two of you would cover the research aspect of hunting, he took some liberty on amplifying his record of one night stands.

This annoyed you greatly. It annoyed you so much in fact that you almost brought it up to him a couple of times, but you always stopped yourself. Because if you did, Dean would find out how you truly felt about him. Yeah, you did not like it that he would dump all of the responsibilities on you and Sam, but you also didn't like the fact that he was flirting with and sleeping around with other girls.

Some time passed, you could still hear Sam in the bathroom taking a shower. As you scrolled down your webpage browser on your laptop, your eyes skimmed over texts regarding murders in a nearby national park. The more you read, the more you thought you were possibly dealing with a wendigo. _Well, that's just wonderful_ , you thought to yourself. You've never hunted one before in your entire life, so you didn't know much about them. From what you've heard though, they weren't something you wanted to deal with alone, or ever.

At that moment, the front door creaked open and Dean entered. You looked up from your work, a little confused, it hadn't been that long since Sam returned home. You weren't expecting to see Dean at all until the next morning. This was different.

"Hey, (Y/N)," he said, closing the door with a smug look on his face. He sauntered towards you and roughly ruffled your hair with his hand, before leaning down over you to look at the laptop screen. "What ya got?"

You let out a small huff of mock annoyance and tried to fix your hair, but Dean only messed it up again while laughing at you. He did this often, it was his way of simultaenously greeting you and ruining your attempts of looking presentable. You didn't bother to fix your hair again this time and he proceeded to rest both of his arms on your shoulders, his weight pushed you down on your seat.

"Well?"

"Well," you repeated, opening up several tabs to show him what you have found. "I think it's a wendigo."

"Not those sons of bitches again," he groaned, rolling his eyes. You tried to shrug in response but failed due to Dean's arms holding you down. "Keep going," he said.

You then went on to explain to him the various articles you found regarding the different murders and how they all seemed similar. While the police marked them off as bear attacks, you pointed out that the attacks all happen in the span of a few weeks before stopping completely, then pick up again at an interval of every two decades.

"Sounds legit, let's check this out first thing tomorrow morning. Good work, kid."

 _Kid_ , you repeated that word back to yourself bitterly. Not only was Dean completely oblivious to how you felt, you were sure you had been sisterzoned. And when you're in the sisterzone, it's hard to get out.

Just then you felt hot steam enveloping you from behind. "Check what out first thing tomorrow morning?" You heard a voice say, Sam was done with his shower.

"Wendigo," Dean said in a matter of factly tone, straightening his posture and turning around to face his little brother.

"Possibly," you corrected, holding up a hand to cut Dean off from saying anything further. You did not want to confirm anything just yet, you still wanted Sam to look at the information as well.

"Yeah, whatever," he brushed you off. "Anyways, let's go out."

"What?" You and Sam both said at the same time, your eyes both filled with confusion. You glanced up at Dean and shook your head, "You just came from the bar with Sam!"

"Technically, I never made it inside," he said, shrugging. When you kept staring at him as though you wanted more elaboration, he added, "I kinda met someone who was on her way out, and so I never actually went in."

"Ugh," you made a noise of protest. "It's late."  _Also I'd much rather not see you try to pick up any other girls, thank you very much._

Sam walked by you to go to his bed, "She's right, I also want to get some sleep. Especially if we're working early tomorrow."

Dean was not convinced. "Yeah, well, if this really is a wendigo we're going after, I don't know about you but I'm going to need a couple of drinks. And some company." He pivoted and without warning pulled your chair backwards and away from the table, causing you to cry out in surprise.

"What are you doing!" You yelped, immediately jumping to your feet before losing your balance and falling off.

"Taking you with me," he said, and without hesitation he grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the door.

You tried to break free but his grip was too strong, "Sam!" you yelled sharply, hoping he would help. As Dean dragged you to the door, you looked over your shoulder to see him already settled down in his bed with a stupid grin on his face.

"Don't be out too late now," he teased with a little laugh, waving at you.

"Oh, how dare--"

Dean cut you off before you could finish your sentence by shoving you out the door.

\--------------------

This bar was like any other bar that you and the brothers have visited on your roadtrip around America: small, filled with cigarette smoke, bikers, and scantily clad women. Not exactly your scene, but the upside to this one was that they actually had decent nachos. You and Dean took turns eating from the same plate, though at times it seemed as though you had to fight him for it.

"Stop stuffing your face like a pig," you said, laughing.

He grinned but did not ease up. Though initially you were reluctant to come along, a part of you was happy now that you did. You got to spend more time with him and that was always a good thing. He might not know how you feel, but you still liked to be around him. And so far he hadn't tried to hit on anyone yet, and no one tried to hit on him, so that was a bonus.  _Maybe tonight will be a good night after all,_ you said to yourself, hiding a smile.

Two plates of food and one conversation about Black Sabbath later, Dean was halfway through his third beer. He wasn't drunk and his attention was still on you and your current conversation, but you could tell his eyes were wandering. You inhaled deeply but kept your surging irritation to yourself.

"Right, but you can't possibly say that Metallica beats out AC--whoa," Dean cut himself off and his eyes were focused on something behind you. You gave him a quizzical look before turning yourself around in your seat to follow his gaze. 

Go figure, he was looking at a female. You let out an audible sigh, but Dean didn't seem to have heard it as he quickly stood up. "Be back in a bit, kid," he said as he zipped past you, but not before messing up your hair. Again. And just like that you watched him chat her up, watched him easily get her attention and fondness, and watched her twirl her brown hair around with her fingers--obviously enthralled.

"Right..." you grumbled, turning back around in your seat. You sat there pathetically eating the rest of the nachos, wishing Sam were with you. As you nibbled on a chip, you heard Dean laughing and you cringed with annoyance. And out of the bitterness of your heart, you were suddenly struck with an idea.

 _I'm going to make him jealous, that's what I'm going to do,_ you thought to yourself with a smirk. If you could show Dean that you had sex appeal and were capable of attracting male attention, then maybe he would finally see you for the woman you were and not simply as a "kid." Then maybe I'll finally be seen as a potential romantic interest! Your eyes lit up as you mentally praised yourself for coming up with something clever for once.  _But first I'm going to finish these chips._

After you had cleaned the plate off, you set it to the side and scoped out the bar. No one really caught your eye, though you did see a group of guys who were seated by the bar counter that did not seem too bad looking. You stood up and started to make your way towards the counter. As you neared them, your anxiety started to kick in.  _What the hell do I even say? I've never done this before, I should have thought this out more, oh...oh shit, they see me, I can't turn back now without looking shady as fu--_

There were two guys at the bar and they appeared to be friends. One man with black hair in particular had made eye contact with you, and nudged the guy sitting next to him whilst nodding in your direction. At this point both of them had their attention on you.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "Can I buy you a drink?"

_That was so incredibly forward, what the hell, I just--_

Your thoughts were interrupted by the second guy pulling over a stool for you, "Who's going to pass up a free drink?" He motioned for you to sit while his friend called the bartender over. "Can I get a coke and rum for this pretty young lady here?"

Not wanting to seem hesitant since you put yourself in this situation, you sat down and smiled at both of them. "Gee, thanks, I just came over to ask for the time," you said, trying to play off your actual intentions.

The black haired guy reached out for your hand, which you automatically turned into a handshake out of habit, "I'm Aaron," he said, his smile never faltering as the blond next to him gave you a small salute and wink, "Josh."

"N-nice to meet you both," you answered, smiling back at them. You loosened your hand to indicate that the handshake was over, but Aaron never released his grip.

"And what is your name, lovely?"

"(Y/N)," you replied, giggling at this point. He was charming, your heart actually skipped a beat from the positive attention. The bartender returned and placed your drink on the counter, which Josh handed to you. "Thank you," you said, taking it from him. Aaron let go of your other hand and you took a sip of your drink, stealing a quick glance to your left to see if Dean was even looking this way.

 _God damn it, Dean, pay attention!_  You thought to yourself, your eye twitching. I didn't come over here to have this plan fail. You turned your gaze back to the men in front of you and gave them your best smile, "So, uh, come here often?"

\--------------------

Aaron and Josh actually weren't all that bad, they were pretty hilarious and fun to talk to. They kept buying you drinks, which you didn't mind all that much, but you could feel yourself getting a little tipsy as a result. Your conversation topics went from general things like, "Where are you from?" to "So did you hear about those murders?" Which kind of caught them off guard but you didn't really care. Your plan was to giggle and laugh as loud as you could so Dean would see that you had two guys hitting on you, you didn't care what you talked about as long as you still gave off that illusion to him.

Dean finally looked over to the bar after hearing you laugh over some stupid joke Aaron told you. You knew this because you made eye contact with him and waved at him before drinking the rest of your rum. He didn't wave back, but he had a quizzical look on his face that made you feel that the plan was working. You responded to Aaron's joke quickly while Dean was still looking by laughing again and gently hitting him on the arm. Then you turned your attention to Josh and leaned in towards him.

From Dean's side of the room, it seemed like you were having a pretty good time. _Well damn_ , he thought to himself.  _She's got game._ Though you talking to random men was really out of character, since you usually always sat off either alone or with Sam, Dean was impressed with the fact that you had two men asking for your attention. A little smirk appeared on his face,  _My, my, she's growing up_.

"What are you smiling about?" The girl with him asked, laughing softly.

"Nothing, babe," Dean answered. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure thing," she said. "I'll meet you out front, going to stop by the ladies room."

Dean clicked his tongue and winked at her before heading for the door. As he did so he walked past you by the counter. "Yo, kid, I'm going for a ride in my Impala, if you know what I mean." He gently hit the back of your head with the palm of his hand.

You turned around and looked at him, "What?"

"That brunette...Sally, I think it was? Or Susan, something, I don't know. But yeah, I'll see you later," he pointed at you with his thumb in a playful manner while looking at Aaron and Josh. "Be careful with this one," he told them, grinning. "She can be a handful." They laughed in response, though it sounded slightly forced and awkward.

Slackjawed, you watched him walk off toward the door and exit the room.

"Who was that?" You heard Josh ask, but your mind didn't care about those two anymore.  _Did Dean just encourage me to go get laid?_  You thought to yourself, horrified. Did this entire thing just backfire on you? _All this effort was for nothing! I don't even like rum!_  You slammed the glass down on the counter in front of you and hopped off  the stool _. I'll be damned if I let all this go to waste, I swear to god! He still sees me as a kid, he still called me 'kid!'_

The sisterzone was real, the struggle was real. You had enough of it.

"Thanks for the drinks," you said as you briskly walked towards the exit. You didn't care to wait for any responses, you needed to find Dean before he left.

Out in the parking lot, you spotted him by his Impala, sitting on its hood. You marched over to him.

"Are you dense?" You asked almost angrily, standing directly in front of him. He looked at you with alarm at first, but then his expression changed to confusion.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

"I sat in that stupid bar flirting with two strangers just to get your attention, and the only thing you say to me is 'I'll see you later, I'm leaving with Susan' or whatever the hell her name is?" You did not try to hide your irritation at this point, which would partially be blamed on the alcohol.

Dean stared at you in silence for a few seconds before he replied, "You were flirting with other men to get my attention? You know if you wanted it, you could have just asked for it. I don't bite."

You let out a growl of annoyance, "Do you think this is a game? I'm being serious!"

"What, you got a crush on me? Is that it?" He said this playfully, but that was just it. He was playing and you knew it because he had a huge grin plastered on his face.

You glared at him, "Yes, damn it. I do. I've always had one but you were too busy doing god knows what else with other women to actually notice."

Dean's smile faltered a little and you knew at this moment that you had crossed the point of no return. He raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, now," he said, standing up. "You're being serious, you like me?"

"How many times do I have to say it!" You threw your hands up in the air, exasperated and gradually getting embarrassed on top of that. You looked up at him and hoped he couldn't see you blushing.  _Thank god it's dark_. "Do you...do you like me...?" you muttered softly, a part of you didn't even want to ask.

Dean ran his fingers through his short brown hair and let out a laugh, "Well, who doesn't like me, honestly. Get in line."

Your jaw dropped,  _He's still cracking jokes...am I getting rejected here? He completely ignored my question_! Your heart was starting to drop, but then Dean grabbed you by your waist and pulled you to the side of the car. "What are you doing!?"

"Shush, it's Susan! Or Sally, whatever!" he said in a hushed tone, looking through the window of the car. You glanced over and saw her standing by the front of the bar, obviously trying to find Dean.

"Why are you hiding, aren't you taking her for a 'ride' in your Impala?" You said this bitterly in a defeated tone, emphasizing on the word ride as you shoved Dean away from you.

"I was," he said, unlocking his car and ignoring your attitude. "But how about you take her place instead?"

"Excuse me?"

"How about it, (Y/N)?"

You stood up and shot him a glare, it's not like you had much of a choice anyway. You needed a ride back to the motel. _This entire night has been a disaster,_ you mentally scolded yourself for even trying to get your feelings across to someone like him. You walked around and got into the passenger seat while Dean got into the driver's seat and started the car.

As he pulled out of his parking space and drove exited the lot, you stared out the window _. What is even happening right now?_  You asked yourself, the embarrassment was truly setting in at this point. _God, and I have to work with him tomorrow and pretend like nothing happened, either..._

Dean drove down the dark, empty street at an average speed, humming a song to himself. A few minutes of silence passed and he rolled down a window, "Oh yeah," he said suddenly as though he just recalled something. "You should probably call Sam."

"Why?" you asked, not bothering to move.

"Kinda wanna warn the guy before I kick him out of the room," he replied. His words struck you as odd, and when your head slowly turned in his direction, he was sitting there with a smirk on his face, green eyes filled with mischief. He looked back at you and gave you a wink.

And at that moment, you knew his answer to your question.

//End.


	12. Demon Daycare (Girlfriend!Reader x Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a daycare teacher and think one of your coworkers might be possessed by a demon.

You didn't ask for much, you were just a 21 year old trying to make it in this world as a successful and independent individual. You were a daycare teacher working for a small establishment in (your town) with the hopes that you could become a middle school teacher. It was a simple enough dream for a simple person in a simple town, where literally nothing ever happened. ...So why was your coworker a demon? Well, you were pretty sure he was a demon at least. He exhibited all of the signs.

It all started a couple weeks ago, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for Ted. Ted was one of the five employees who worked with you during your shifts. Ted was a tall, lanky, and pretty mousy looking brunet with really pale skin. He didn't look like he got out much but he was nice to you and the kids loved him -- which was all that mattered. 

Though it was out of place, you didn't really suspect a thing when he started to become more aloof. You thought that maybe he was having a bad day, maybe he was stressed. After all, it was winter and nearing Christmas. Everyone had something to worry about.  But whatever bad day Ted was having, it never ended and he started coming into work an entirely different man, feigning friendliness but for the most part failing. 

But change of behaviour didn't necessarily mean he was a demon, no matter how odd he was acting. Right? You needed more evidence and you were going to gather a substantial amount of it before you made a phone call to your boyfriend. Ah, right, your boyfriend.

You had been dating Dean Winchester for a while now, don't ask how you met because it involved spilt coffee and an awkward attempt to redeem your dignity. You were a pretty shy person when it came to other adults, but around kids you were perfectly fine. Despite your shy exterior, Dean had somehow taken an interest in you and was able to make you feel comfortable around him, and extremely happy at that.

Well, you were usually happy at least. As of late, perhaps that wouldn't be the best adjective to describe you with. Was it because of Ted? Were your instincts trying to warn you?

"Call me if you ever need me," Dean had told you, over and over as if to etch it into your mind. "I'll come for you, I promise." Though he never stuck around for longer than a couple days at a time, you knew he worried about you and that he was trying his best to show he cared. And who wouldn't be worried if they were part of the few that realised monsters actually existed?

You took his advice to heart but low key didn't bother too much with them because in your mind, why should you? There was nothing special about you so why would you, of all people, run into something supernatural? Dean investigated tragic deaths everywhere he went, but those types of things happened to other people, not to you. It could never happen to you.

Or could it? Because here you were, stuck in a small one story building looking after a bunch of children with a man who was quite possibly possessed by a Satanic spawn from Hell. During your 'get to know one another' phase, Dean had opened up about basic methods to identify certain supernatural entities. Some of what he said was replaying in your mind.

Your furrowed your brow, worry and anxiety washed over you as you tried to think of other instances that could point to signs of possession. You were currently standing in the kitchen, originally having come to get a snack while on your break. Ted was in the classroom supervising the children's crafting workshop. 

As you opened the door to the refrigerator, a memory came to mind. There was that one time I smelled something really bad, you thought. A few days ago there was a rotten odour coming from some ambiguous place in the building. Ted had said that someone probably had something bad in the fridge or perhaps one of the children did something. Nevertheless, he said he'd check it out.

"He said he would check it out...sulfur..." you whispered. If he was the source of the problem then it would be convenient for him to do that, wouldn't it? Dean had told you that sulfur was a sure way to recognise whether or not a demon had been in the area and had used its powers, and sulfur smelled similar to rotten eggs. Well if that's the case then --

"Mumbling to yourself again?"

"Oh!" You whirled around, coming face to face with none other than the man you were suspicious of.

Ted let out a low chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

You let out a nervous laugh, pretending to act relieved by placing a hand over your chest. "No, it's okay. What's up?" you asked, you plastered a small smile on your face.

"I just put the kids to sleep," he said, looking at his watch. "Can you switch out with me real quick? I gotta go run a few errands."

"Errands?"

"We, uh, ran out of some construction paper so I should go buy some while the kids are asleep. They'll want to finish making their cards when they wake up."

"Oh, uh," you nodded slowly, watching him. "Couldn't we ask Carol to go?"

"Nah, she's busy manning the front desk and my break is coming up anyway. I'll only be a bit."

You grabbed an apple from the fridge and a small bag of chips. "Yeah, sure, no problem." You faked a reassuring smile. He took a step back into the hallway so you could exit the kitchen and he let you turn the corner around him to return to the classroom.

"See you in a bit," you said as you walked past him.

He nodded.

"Sure," you heard him reply under his breath. "You shouldn't say your thoughts out loud, (y/n), you don't know who could be listening."

You stopped walking and looked over your shoulder. "Excuse me, did you say something?"

"Hm? Nothing," Ted smiled, shook his head, and started walking away. "Be back soon!" 

You watched him turn the corner into the lobby and it was then you felt your body start to gently tremble. You heard exactly what he said, but what did he mean by it? There's no way Ted could have discerned your words unless he was leaning over you to listen.

Was he?

The thought of someone being so dangerously close behind you, invading your space and privacy without your knowledge set a feeling of unease in your stomach. Swallowing your fear, you turned back around and sped back to the classroom and shut the door behind you.

Being in a rush, you didn't realise the awful smell emanating from the room until you were already settled by your desk. It was familiar, it was the same as before though this time somewhat faint. Your heart skipped a beat as you looked at the room full of sleeping kids. _Did he do something to them? How are they not smelling this?_ Granted the smell wasn't that strong but it still bothered you that no one else seemed to notice. _Is it just me?_ you asked yourself. _Am I imagining things?_

You shook your head aggressively. _Okay, calm down, (y/n)_ , you told yourself. You did your rounds around the room, checking on each child individually to see if they showed any signs of harm. You tried to be quiet, not wanting to wake them.

Once you finished inspecting the last child, you couldn't take it anymore and decided it was time to at least notify Dean of your concerns. When you thought about it, there was absolutely no reason for you to feel unsafe at your workplace.

You pulled out your cellphone, selected his name from your phone book, and started to compose a text:

_Hey, Dean. What's up? I hope everything is all right, tell Sam I said hi. I might have a small problem. You know my coworker, Ted? I told you about him before. I think he might be possessed. He's been acting weird, I keep smelling sulfur everywhere, and..._

You paused and stared at your text as self doubt started to set in. Are you sure you weren't overreacting? When you had to explain this to someone else you felt, well, ridiculous. Even though you knew that Dean would probably believe you.

You let out a sigh and shook your head again, telling yourself to continue the text.

_I'm just getting a little worried. What should I do? Call me when you get this please, if you can. Love you. :)_

You felt a little weird ending the text with a smiley face, maybe it was you trying to convince yourself everything was going to be okay.  You pressed send and watched as the circular pattern on your screen indicated that the message was going through. But it wasn't, because it was then that you realised you had no signal.

"Shit," you cursed under your breath, reflexively putting your hand over your mouth and looking around to make sure no one heard you.

You held your phone over your head and waved it around. Nothing. You walked to the windows and stuck your phone by the glass. Again, nothing. _This is weird,_ you thought to yourself. I don't usually have any problems with getting signal here.

And then it hit you: demons can also cause electromagnetic interference.

You let out a small chuckle and smiled to yourself as you finally accepted your reality, "Oh man, I am so screwed."

 _Okay_ , you took a deep breath and exhaled. _Gotta keep calm. Ted said he went out to do errands so he's not even here. I can go out into the lobby and see if I get signal there. No big deal._

You glanced at the children one more time and walked across the room and out the door. You held your phone out in front of you the entire time as you made your way down the corridor towards the lobby. _Still nothing, god..._

You turned a corner and entered the lobby, spotting Carol sitting at the front desk by the entrance. "Hey, Carol," you said. "Don't mind me, I'm just trying to get signal."

You walked to the nearest window and waited to see if you could get signal. One bar! You thought excitedly. You moved around a bit hoping to get another bar to ensure it sent all the way.

Thud! 

The sound of something dropping startled you and you turned to see Carol laying face down on her desk. 

"Carol!" you cried, running to her and pulling her onto her chair. Her body fell back, limp, her head down. "Oh my god, what is going on, Carol! Carol!" You shook her a little and lifted her head up only to be met with open, soulless eyes.

You choked back a gasp and stumbled backwards, dropping your phone in the process. 

"Oh, what a shame," you heard a voice say from a corner in the room. You looked up, it was Ted. "I really wish you didn't have to see that, (Y/N)," he said, sounding disappointed.

"See what? We gotta call 911! Did she have a stroke?"

"No, we're not calling anyone," Ted took a step towards you.

"W-why not?" You asked, mirroring him and taking a step backwards.

That flash of black in his eyes was all you needed to see.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Open this door, (Y/N), and no one will get hurt."

"I don't believe you, Ted! What's gotten into you!" You screamed, herding the children into the farthest corner of the room. Besides being confused, some had burst into tears and were asking for their parents. This only added to your stress.

"Nothing has gotten into me, I'm perfectly fine," Ted said from the other side of the door. "Matter of fact I feel great especially after taking a few souls here and there, you know?" He laughed.

After confirming his demonic status, you had hauled ass back to the classroom and locked the door, pushing the desk in front of it. That probably wasn't going to keep him out but you didn't have anything else. You knew he was taking his time, taunting you. At one point he tried to say that you could trade your life for the kids.

"I swear to god, if you hurt anyone--"

"God won't help you here, honey," Ted shouted, banging on the door aggressively. You felt fear grip your body and your knees buckled, causing you to fall backwards in tears. More kids started to cry around you and scream. 

"Shh, shh," you tried to calm them, cursing at yourself for not being more composed in their presence. You were the adult here, they were relying on you. But at the same time, you were potentially about to die with no way of getting help. If only you had contacted Dean sooner the first time you felt something was wrong. Why couldn't you just follow your instincts?

Tap, tap, tap. 

What was that? You blinked a couple times and wiped away tears with your hands.

Tap, tap, tap!

You looked around in all of your confusion and that was when you saw him, standing outside and looking up into the window. "D-Dean?" you gasped under your breath. My text finally freaking sent!? You saw him motioning for you to come over.

Feeling some sense of relief rush over you, you ran over to the window and pried it open. "What are you doing here, how did you--"

"(Y/N), listen to me," he said in a stern voice, handing you a large cylinder container.

"What is this, Dean, I--" you cut yourself off, Ted was trying to break the door down at this point. Dropping your voice to a whisper so he couldn't hear you, you tried to speak, "He's--"

"I know, don't worry," he smiled. "That's salt, I want you to make a line across the door, okay? And make a circle around you and the kids."

You reached out for the container, it was heavy but you managed to carry it over the window and inside. When you looked over again for Dean he was gone. Ugh.

"What are you doing in there, (Y/N)?" Ted's malicious voice came from behind the door. You could hear the wood cracking.

Concentrating as best you could, you lifted the container and went to the door, opening it and dumping salt across the front of it. "Everything is going to be okay now," you said to the children a bit more confidently, not sure if they heard you over their wailing though. When you were done with the door the container was a bit easier to carry and you walked to the middle of the room, kicking things out of your way.

"Everyone, please come here in the middle, please, stand together." You had to drag a few kids over and throw them in place but after you got everyone in a huddle, you created a reasonably sized salt circle around them and got inside of it yourself. Which was good timing on your part because at that moment the door came crashing down and Dean, Sam, and Ted fell through.

If the kids weren't screaming that much before then they definitely were now, some scattered and left the circle. "Timmy!" you yelled, grabbing the back of his collar and pulling him back in. "Stay here!" The last thing you needed was an injured child.

"Oh my god, oh my god, WHAT IS GOING ON!?" you screamed as you witnessed Sam and Dean trying to hold down a very hostile and crazed Ted, who was now making inhuman shrieks and had entirely black eyes. "This can't be how I go out, God! This can't be part of your plan!" you yelled desperately to no one. 

Amongst the grunts, growls, hits, and yells, Sam was forcing Ted to drink something as Dean took a kick to the face, knocking him clear across the room. You thought about covering the children's eyes but what was the point? There's too many of them. If this wasn't the most traumatic way to lose your innocence...

All of a sudden, Ted went limp and Dean crawled back over to Sam, punching Ted in the face for good measure. They tied him up immediately and started to drag him towards the destroyed entrance.

"Oh, uh," Dean looked over your way. "N-nothing to see here, guys. Just sit there, okay?"

Sam gave an awkward smile and the three of them disappeared out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------

"And you're saying that he just suddenly got violent and decided to attack you?" A police officer questioned you in front of the day care.

"Y-yes," you answered, trying to remember everything Dean told you to say. "He told me he went out to buy some art supplies but when I went into the lobby, our receptionist was..." your voice trailed off.

It was after the fact, you're not sure how much time had passed since Sam and Dean had successfully exorcised the demon from Ted's body. You didn't remember much actually, everything happened so fast and now it just seemed so surreal.

As you stood there, in front of the day care, surrounded by police and ambulances, worried parents reuniting with their traumatised children, you looked over to see the Winchester brothers also being separately questioned by police. Dean met your gaze and gave you a wink of assurance, you smiled.

"Can you please explain why you decided to call your boyfriend instead of the police when you discovered the victim's situation?"

You were caught off guard by this question but didn't let it show on your face. "I was...I was already on the phone with him at the time and he heard everything that happened. I didn't get to make another call because I was confronted by Ted."

"I see," the officer mumbled as he took more notes down in his notepad. "Well, thank you for answering our questions, miss. We will probably be contacting you for more questioning if necessary." He tipped his hat and went on about his way.

You exhaled, trying to loosen up the tension in your body. You looked around your surroundings for a moment, waiting for Dean and Sam to be done. Carol was pronounced dead at the scene and the children were probably all going to need some type of therapy. Parents were going to get angry and probably file lawsuits. You couldn't even imagine how you were going to deal with the consequences of this, thinking about how unnecessary it was angered you, however.

"Everything okay there?" You looked over your shoulder upon hearing Dean's voice and turned your body to face him. Immediately you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly, a gesture he gladly responded to.

"No," you muttered, your face buried into his chest. You felt like crying again, if not in frustration and confusion then in relief that you had survived.

He stroked your hair, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"But you came, just like you promised me you would," you said, gripping at his jacket.

He pulled you from him so he could get a look at your face, smiling. "How are you though, I'm sorry you had to see that. Trust me, we tried to get him away from the door but --"

You shook your head, "It's okay. I'm just glad you came because, oh my god, I don't know what I would have done. I didn't even have my phone on me. Is this what you deal with everyday?"

Dean nodded slowly.

You groaned, "I'm so happy you're alive," you ran your hand through your hair in exasperation. "This is ridiculous, I just--I can't--"

"Hey, hey," Dean said softly, taking your hands in his. "You're okay, I'm okay, Sammy's okay," he said, trying to calm you down. "Don't think about it."

"But there's more of them out there, Dean! Isn't there? Not to mention I'm not working here anymore, I think I'm going to have PTS after this and it's going to take time to repair all the damages."

He grimaced, "Well, let's just appreciate the fact that you're alive, how about that?"

"I guess..."

"Besides, I'm here now, babe!" He exclaimed, his voice perking up. He kissed the top of your hands and then your nose. "What's that thing kids call it nowadays? Netflix and chill?"

You looked up at him, giving him an amused smile, "Yeah, Dean, what are you trying to imply?"

"Oh nothing, just," he leaned in, planting quick small kisses on your cheeks and lips. "Just that maybe," he kissed your hands again, maintaining eye contact the whole time. "We could make up for lost time. I also need to make it up to you for not getting here faster," he said in a hushed tone.

You could feel your cheeks flushing and you eyed the people around you, no one was paying attention thankfully. It would seem more than inappropriate for someone to hear this conversation especially after the tragedy that had just happened. But you knew that Dean was just trying to distract you to make you feel better.

"I--"

"So everything is cleared up and I think we're okay now, though I honestly think we should get the hell out of here especially since this was a detour and I personally don't want to come back in for 'further questioning.' That police officer was looking at me weird and I -- oh, am I interrupting something."

You looked behind Dean and saw Sam standing there with his arms crossed, he didn't look particularly happy.

"This was a detour?" You asked, glancing between the brothers.

Dean shrugged, "Yeah let's get the hell out of here. Come on, (y/n). Can we crash at your place tonight?"

"Of course! How could I not after how you just, I don't know, saved my life?"

"Great!" Dean put an arm around your shoulder and the three of you started walking towards his Impala. "I'm feeling some Chinese, what do you think?" He planted a kiss on the top of your head.

Looking up at Sam, you mouthed the words "thank you" to him, hoping he wasn't in a bad mood.

Thankfully, he smiled back.

//End.

 

 


End file.
